Disconnections and Connections
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: The titans go on vacation, they meet a girl, simple right. But what if this girl isn't really who they think she is? What if she's the one that will bring them apart? Will they learn to connect with each other and catch this new villain or Will disconnection conquer them? Read to find out... SEVERAL AUTHORS INCLUDED! READ MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER IT GETS BETTER THERES SO MUCH TALENT!
1. New York Here We Come!

**The Group Project has started lets see where this goes I added more detail I hope it's better. People that are going to contribute; Looove, Emmeline C. Thornbrooke, SuperNolon, Iris Redwood, and SecretBlackMagic. I also had help from Looove on this chapter so give her some credit. Well enjoy. Read and Review**

Cyborg was getting the T-car ready while the others were getting their luggage ready. It had been a year since they went on their last trip, so many things had happened on that trip. The last trip lead the titans to decide to take a vacation. Even if it would only be for three months.

"I'm going to dread this ride." Raven said putting her luggage in the car.

"Isn't this the worst time to take a trip?" Beast Boy asked as he entered the room.

"It is, but we need this vacation we need to get rid of all the stress from the past year." Robin said.

"Wow Robin, you're the last person I would hear that from." Beast Boy said not believing Robin.

"I learned a lot of things the past year Beast Boy." he replied in all seriousness it made the room grow awkwardly quiet.

"Anyways...has anyone seen Starfire." Cyborg said bursting the silence.

"I am right here." she said entering the room with her alien luggage.

"Finally now we can start our vacation." Cyborg said getting in the car

After everyone was settled they started their long ride to New York. They made several stops due to bathroom breaks, lunch, and several other reasons. The whole ride was Beast Boy complaining how hot it was or him trying to make us laugh with one of his cheesy jokes. Raven was trying her best not to lose control and just flip out, Starfire was singing along to every song that came on, Robin was sitting quietly waiting for this torture to end, and Cyborg was trying real hard to concentrate on the road, which was really hard since Beast Boy kept interrupting him with the same question.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy said whining

"No for the twentieth time already!" Cyborg answered annoyed

"We've been driving for hours."

"Its been a few hours. It's not that long."

"Fine but when are we going to get there?"

"In a few more minutes." Cyborg said hoping to get there quickly, " Oh and by the way if you ask that question one more time I'm going to throw you off this car"

"Fine Ill shut up.", he said surrendering.

"It's about time.", said Robin who was in the seat next to Cyborg.

"Where are we going anyways?", Raven said annoyed by the constant noise surrounding her.

"It's a surprise.", Cyborg said beaming.

"I do hope it is the Paris place I have been hearing about, it would be most Romantic.", Starfire said looking at Robin dreamily.

"Well you'll have to wait and see Star.", said Robin nervously hearing the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Star but wouldn't we of went in the T-ship instead since Paris is overseas?", said Beast Boy proving a point.

"I guess you are right." said Starfire slightly sad.

"Don't worry Star you'll like this place.", Cyborg said reassuringly," Hey look we're almost there!" he said passing a sign that said 'New York 5 miles'

"Were going to New York! No way!", Beast Boy said surprised.

"Is New York the home of the Broadway?", Starfire asked.

"Yeah it is!" Cyborg said as they entered the big apple.

They had finally found their hotel but they had to keep it low-budget because they were running low on money after an incident with the bank.

"This place is a dump." Beast Boy said disgusted

"I doubt its worse than your room" Raven said in her usual tone

"Ha Ha very funny Raven."

"Dont blame her. It's not her fault your room is an animal farm...Oh wait it basically is.", Cyborg said laughing.

"Yeah keep laughing, I can always get you back.", he said with a smirk.

"Whatever man.", Cyborg said wiping tears of laughter from his eye.

"Cyborg? How many rooms did you get exactly?", Raven asked.

"Umm Two?" he said unsure," Yeah its two"

Raven raised an eyebrow"Okay well me and Starfire will sleep in one room and you guys sleep in the other one"

"Yeah that's what I was planning in the first place" he said faking a smile "Anyways maybe we could start unpacking and then we could get to know the place better."

"Yes! I would like to see the park of the central with Robin!" Starfire said smiling.

"Then start unpacking." Cyborg told her.

After a while the titans met at the front of the supposedly hotel. Starfire as she said before headed towards Central Park with Robin, Cyborg headed to the best restaurants there, Raven wanted to head to a simple library but Beast Boy dragged her with him to see the Statue of Liberty.

Raven and Beast Boy had gotten closer over the years but that didn't mean he could just expect her to be with him all the time. Although Raven had a soft spot for him she was still annoyed by his antics. Beast Boy on the other hand always liked to bring Raven along whenever he could. He wanted her to try new things rather than just sticking to her usual hobbies, who knows maybe she'd find something she'd like.

"Why did you bring me along again?" Raven said rolling her eyes

"Because its New York. Why would you want to spend your time inside a creepy old place?"

"Well to me its better than being with you"

"Well your going to have to tolerate me"

"Its my only choice" she said walking ahead of him

Meanwhile...

Robin walked along side Starfire uncomfortable. He really wasn't into the whole relationship idea but he always knew this would happen and he tried to prevent it in any way possible. He was a hero and somehow he had always thought romantic relationships would get in the way of the job. Robin was wrong. Starfire had taught him that not everything in life was about work and sometimes you just had to let loose.

"Robin do you not enjoy my company?" Starfire asked with sadness in her voice.

"Of course I do Star." he replied simply.

"Yes I guess so." she said not believing him.

"Do you enjoy mine?"

"I enjoy it more than you will ever know Robin." She said.

Robin took hold of her hand. Starfire smiled at his gesture. Although Robin was still uncomfortable with the idea of their romantic relationship he knew it was the right thing to do.

'What place should I go to now?' Cyborg asked himself walking between crowds of people. It was kind of hard to get around New York and he couldn't really understand the directions they had gave him. With all the noise and people blocking his view, every time he would find the street he was looking for he would simply get lost again. Eventually he found the place he was looking for, it was small but from the comments he had heard they sold the best steaks in the city. He looked at the very long line.

"What I ain't waiting in that!" he said to himself

"Tell me about." said a voice from behind him

"Huh? Who's there?" he said surprised.

He looked behind him surprisingly he found a girl about the size of Starfire with brown hair and a perfect tan. He found her quite suspicious but he ignored the fact.

"And you are?" he asked her

"Miranda, and You're Cyborg right?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know a lot about you."

"You do?" he asked kind of creeped out.

"What I meant to say is I've heard a lot about you and you're team." she said laughing nervously.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Well it was an honor meeting you" she said shaking his hand before turning around and giving a small smirk.


	2. Chapter written by Iris Redwood

'He can't stand still for very long, can he?' Raven mused as she trailed an over excited Beast Boy. He would constantly see something that interested him and immediately ran over to get a better look, leaving Raven to eventually remind him of their goal.

"Look Raven! Did you see that?! What was that!?" Beast Boy exclaimed for the hundredth time.

"Beast Boy, wasn't there someplace you wanted to go." Raven asked in an impatient voice.

"Come on Raven, we're in New York City! The Big Apple! The City that Never Sleeps! Live a little." He smiled before setting off once more toward the monolithic green statue.

Raven grumbled but-not wanting to ruin the changelings' good mood-obediently tried to 'do the taking in of the sites' as Starfire had dubbed it. She had to admit it, New York had more appeal in the way of culture and style than Jump City, but she still preferred her home simply because it was hers.  
Due to her thoughts, Raven didn't notice until too late that someone had stopped in front of her. She stumbled back with a muttered "Oof" and was caught from behind before she could fall to the ground.

"Careful, Rae!" Beast Boy grinned down at her as he pulled her back up.

"My name is Raven." She growled as she wretched her arm out of his grasp and pulled up her hood to hide her embarrassment at being caught by Beast Boy.

Raven no longer cared about preserving Beast Boy's joy and, with a muttered sorry to the stranger, she started off once more at a brisk pace.  
Beast Boy sighed to himself as he ran to catch up to the empath, mad at himself for, once again, putting Raven in a bad mood. He just wanted her to have some fun, was that too much to ask? Once he caught up to her he stayed silent, not wanting to upset the half-demon anymore and have her mood become any darker due to his antics.

Unknown to them, the stranger Raven had bumped into watched the duo go before turning on her heel and disappeared into the crowd with a flip of her brunette hair and a flash of a predatory smile.

As Cyborg wandered around the city, his thoughts were on the mysterious Miranda girl, she seemed normal enough, but he sensed some else about her, something darker. She hadn't been threatening at all, in fact, she seemed just like another fan, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he felt jolt up his arm when she shook his hand. 'Whoa dude,' he thought. 'You're starting to sound like Robin.' He shook his head in amusement before his rumbling stomach brought him back to the present, sending the mystery girl into the back of his mind as he went off in search of food. Ten minutes later, a very happy Cyborg was sitting at a café, eating a very meaty hamburger. He wished Beast Boy was there so he could literally rub the meaty goodness in his little green face.  
After paying his bill, the mechanical teen strolled along the streets until he came upon a sign that read auto museum. He rushed over excitedly and was ecstatic at what he found. Rows upon rows of cars lined a long hallway that led out to an arena-type building that had even more cars, each more luxurious than the last. Cyborg gaped, open-mouthed, as he basically floated around the well-lit arena and proceeded to drool over the beautiful cars. 'Of course, they don't even begin to compare to my baby.' He thought to himself and smiled. Yes, his baby was certainly the best.

After a few minutes of hand holding Starfire reluctantly dropped her hand from Robin's. She kept her gaze forward and ignored his quizzical gaze. Deep down, although insure about his true feelings towards her, she sensed that he was only holding her had so she would be happy. She appreciated the gesture, but was willing to wait a 'little' longer for him to show her his true feelings. 'After all, the true love that I have read about in the books of romance states that both people will know if they love each other, sooner or later.' She mused.

"Something wrong, Star?" The boy in question asked as she skipped a few paces ahead of him. He was slightly shocked at the slight hurt he felt when the Tamaranian let go. He watched her stop near a patch of beautiful wild flowers before picking one and placing it in her fiery red hair.

"Not at all, friend Robin!" Starfire replied warmly. "I simply wished to wear one of these in my hair as some of the girls do on the tv shows."

Robin's mouth quirked up in a half-smile that instantly turned Starfire's insides to mush. She then skipped back to his side and resumed walking with the boy wonder, but instead of reaching for his hand again she placed both behind her back. This left Robin both stunned and relieved. Stunned that she, though not out rightly, was seemingly refusing to hold his hand, and relieved because the thought of a romantic relationship, especially with his best friend, was still a little discerning to him. None of this registered on his face as he walked alongside the girl, he had long since mastered the art of controlling his emotions. She sent him a blazing grin and they walked in a comfortable silence.

After a while, Starfire began to feel a little tired. All those hours in the car had left her a little drained. "Might we find somewhere to sit, friend Robin?" She asked with a yawn.

"Sure, Star."

Smiling slightly, Starfire led the way over to a large tree. Upon reaching it, she jumped up into the nearest branch and looked down a perplexed Robin. "I wish to rest up here friend Robin, is that okay for you as well?" She asked while looking for a good nap spot.

"Um..Okay..." He answered slowly before following her up the tree.

Having found a suitable place, Starfire watched Robin follow her lead and sat on one of the large branches next to her. Thankfully, the branches of this particular tree where large enough for them to lie on without fear of them falling off. 'Yes,' she thought tiredly. 'I will wait for friend Robin to 'make the first move' as Raven calls it.' She smiled at him once more before falling into a peaceful sleep, one filled with dreams of her raven-haired prince finally confessing his love for her.


	3. Chapter written by Looove

The sun set as two Titans smiled evilly. Beast Boy nodded at Raven as she started to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chanted as a tree was lifted in the air by her black magic.

Two more Titans were abruptly woken up as they fell out of the tree. Beast Boy's camera immediately snapped pictures of the two love birds. Then he doubled over laughing since both of them were groggy and didn't know what was going on. Raven smiled as she walked over to where Beast Boy was. He wiped a tear as Raven stuck out a hand to help him up.

"Oh dude, did you see their faces?" He asked as he chuckled.

"I do not understand as to why you had to knock us out of the tree instead of yelling." Starfire stated as she stood up.

"Sorry Star but I couldn't pass up getting a picture of you two falling out that tree." Beast Boy said as Robin got up.

"I thought you two were going to go see the Statue of Liberty." Robin said as Raven rolled her eyes.

"We got kicked out since Beast Boy decided to use the bathroom as a dog outside of it." Raven said dully.

"There was a long line at the bathroom and I had to go." Beast Boy replied as he scratched the back of his head while Starfire giggled.

"It is getting the late, shall we go out for dinner?" Starfire suggested, Beast Boy's stomach growled in response.

"Sure, you guys seen Cyborg?" Robin asked as they all started to walk.

"No, I think we should head back to the hotel first. Ya know, to freshen up?" Raven stated and Robin nodded. They all went back to the hotel and 'freshened' up.

"So, how was the date with Beast Boy today?" Starfire asked as Raven immediately blushed. She was happy Starfire was in the bathroom and couldn't see her. "It wasn't a date Star but it was nice, I guess." Raven replied as she continued to read her book.

'It was more than nice, it was great. He didn't irritate me as much as he usually does and I liked it, I liked him.' Raven thought to herself but quickly shook her head realizing what she just said. 'Me liking Beast Boy? Yeah right, but he is a nice guy though.'

"Did you confess your love to him?" Starfire asked as she combed her hair. Raven choked on air.

"L-L-Love? Where in the heck did you get that from?" She stated as she coughed.

"You and Beast Boy have been doing the 'beating around the bush' then." Starfire said as she came out the bathroom.

"We aren't wearing our uniforms?" Raven asked as she noticed Starfire wore dark jeans and a blue shirt.

"Of course not friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she went over to her and pulled her off the bed.

"You must put on the clothes you wish to impress Beast Boy with!"

...

Beast Boy flipped through the channels as Cyborg snored loudly. He and Robin had tried to wake him to ask if he wanted to come to dinner but he declined.

'Guess he's tired.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he sighed. He hadn't hung out with his best friend all day but on the bright he got to hang out with the best girl all day.

'Not like she enjoyed it though, maybe she'll actually loosen up tonight.' He thought hopefully. He groaned as he gave up trying to find something to watch and his eyes wandered around the room. He smiled evilly as he noticed a black marker on the dresser. He tiptoed to the marker and stood by Cyborg. He doodled away as Robin came out the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he sat on the bed and put some socks on.

"Oh nothing, just doodling." Beast Boy replied as he stood back and admired his work. He had drew himself in dinosaur form with Cyborg in his mouth. Robin chuckled as he put on some gym shoes. He wore a green and white striped polo with light blue jeans. Of course he wore his mask and had his hair spiky with hair gel.

"You think the girls are ready?" He asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Probably not, you know how Starfire is." Beast Boy replied, purposely not saying 'girls' since, he knew Raven was ready.

"We could go over there since Cyborg's not coming." Robin suggested as he walked towards the door and Beast Boy followed. They knocked on the girls' door and shuffling was heard.

"One moment please!" Starfire yelled as she hurriedly finished Raven's makeup and then put on her own. The door opened minutes later and Beast Boy grinned at his little goth. She wore black jeans (just like him), purple tank and black jacket.

"I see you got the memo." Beast Boy said as he gestured to their purple shirts. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?" She asked dully as Starfire stepped out the room.

"This shall be glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as all four of them exited the hotel.

...

"Hmm, it shall." A voice stated as it watched the four Titans leave their robotic friend behind.


	4. Vacation Blues by SuperNolon

VACATION BLUES  
BY Supernolon  
Supernolon owns Blues and Saw Blood(all centered and Bold)  
(line)

The two red eyes watched as the titans walked out of the building and to the restaurant. Not far behind was a man in a metal suit; red torso and helmet that hid all of his face but his red-iris eyes. The rest was grey. Not far behind him, a boy with jet-black hair, triangular sunglasses, yellow scarf, red shirt, black cargo pants, and purple shoes with a smirk on his face.  
Le titans got settled in at their table. Robin was brave and got the new energy drink, Bonk! atomic punch, Beast Boy and Cyborg got Root beers, Raven got tea, and Starfire stuck with water. Everything seemed to be going fine until a circular saw blade hit the middle of their table. In walked the man in the metal armor.

He spoke in a low, demonic voice. "My name is Saw Blood, the greatest evil genius to ever live!" He probably would have finished his laugh had a blast of photon energy hit him in the chest. Saw Blood looked at his attacker. He was six feet two inches, wearing red armor. He also had a yellow scarf and triangle shades under his helmet.  
"Hey, I didn't chase you from Jump just to run away." Sadly, the villain laughed and ran off. The titans looked at the boy. All he did was give a 4 pitch, 5 note whistle and teleported away. The titans spent the rest of the night trying to figure out who the boy was...  
(line)  
The next day...(centered and bold)

The titans were down in a little breakfast café when the news came on. It was the usual until halfway through.  
The reporter suddenly got a serious look on her face. "Yesterday at a local restaurant, a well-known villain from Jump City announced his presence in New York. The small-time hero Photon Man also made an appearance. However, we don't know much about the two, just that Saw Blood is highly dangerous and was last seen talking to a dark-haired girl. More on the case coming up."

Later downtown...  
Blues walked down with his red shirt in his black cargo pants, his purple shoes clanking on the sidewalk, yellow scarf flapping in the mid summer breeze. He was on his way to the Vocaloid convention to do a maintenance check on the holographic projector. Being the smartest kid in the world had its price. Unbeknownst to him, Raven was following him on a hunch. He suddenly stopped and jumped in front of Raven, catching a metal blade between his index and middle fingers. "Hey Saw Blood, Work on your aim." The boy pushed a button on his sunglasses and turned into Photon Man. Then, the hero and villain began fighting a fight with no end. A well placed shot sent Saw Blood to the ground as the police showed up and shipped him off to prison. Photon Man changed back into Blues.

Raven looked at the boy as he took off his sunglasses as he winked his right emerald-green eye. He walked off as he threw a card at her. Se looked at it. "Blues Smith, Jazzy Apartment Complex, 7112 Jump Street, Jump City."

"Friend Raven! Are you the O.K?" Starfire yelled as her and the other titans ran towards her.

"I'm fine, let's go get some lunch."  
(line)

In the dark, a Dark haired girl was screaming. "She was supposed to die and then the titans were supposed to break up because of the endless arguing. Grr... Do I have to do everything myself?"


End file.
